70/41
Arapça harfli ayet metni *عَلَىٰ أَنْ نُبَدِّلَ خَيْرًا مِنْهُمْ وَمَا نَحْنُ بِمَسْبُوقِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *‘Alâ en nubeddile ḣayran minhum vemâ nahnu bimesbûkîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * alâ : ...e * en nubeddile : biz tebdil etmeye, değiştirmeye * hayren : daha hayırlısı * min-hum : onlardan * ve mâ nahnu : ve biz değiliz * bi mesbûkîne : önüne geçilenler, engellenenler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Onlardan daha hayırlısını, yerlerine geçirmeye ve kimse önümüze geçemez. Ali Bulaç Meali *Onların yerine kendilerinden daha hayırlılarına getirip-değiştirmeye. Üstelik Bizim önümüze geçilemez. Ahmet Varol Meali *Onların yerlerine kendilerinden daha hayırlılarını getirmeye. Ve bizim önümüze geçilemez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *40,41. Doğuların ve batıların Rabbine yemin ederim ki, onların yerine daha iyilerini getirmeğe Bizim gücümüz yeter ve kimse de önümüze geçemez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *40,41. Doğuların ve Batıların Rabbine yemin ederim ki, şüphesiz onların yerine daha iyilerini getirmeye bizim gücümüz yeter. Bizim önümüze geçilemez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Şüphesiz onların yerine daha iyilerini getirmeye bizim gücümüz yeter ve kimse bizim önümüze geçemez. Edip Yüksel Meali *Onları, kendilerinden daha iyilerle değiştirmeye... Bizi kimse yenemez Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Onları kendilerinden daha hayırlı olanlarla değiştirebiliriz ve bizim önümüze geçilmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Onları kendilerinden hayırlısına tedbil edebiliriz ve bizim önümüze geçilmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Onlardan hayırlısına tebdîl etmeye. Ve biz önüne geçilmişler değiliz. Muhammed Esed *onları kendilerinden daha hayırlı toplum ile değiştirmeye: çünkü Bizi yapmaktan alıkoyan hiçbir şey yoktur. (18) *'dipnot18' :Bunun anlamı şudur: Bu dünyada “hakikati inkar edenler”i müminler ile yer değiştirtmek Allah'ın iradesi değildir; çünkü böyle bir “değiştirme”, inancın her zaman inançsızlık ile sınanmasına veya tersinin yapılmasına imkan veren Allah'ın insan varlığını çok-biçimli olarak yaratması gerçeği ile çatışır. Suat Yıldırım *40,41. Hayır, Allah'ın nizamı onların sandığı gibi değildir! Doğuların ve batıların Rabbine yemin ederim ki, Biz onların yerine kendilerinden daha hayırlı insanlar getirmeye kadiriz. Bizim elimizden kurtulan, gücümüzün yetmediği hiçbir şey yoktur. 75,3-4; 56,60-61 Süleyman Ateş Meali *Onları, kendilerinden daha hayırlı olanlarla değiştirmeğe. Bizim önümüze geçilmez (bize engel olunamaz). Şaban Piriş Meali *40,41. -Hayır, doğuların ve batıların Rabbine yemin ederim ki, şüphesiz bizim onların yerine daha iyilerini getirmeye gücümüz yeter. Bizim önümüze de geçilemez. Ümit Şimşek Meali *40,41. Doğuların ve batıların Rabbine(6) yemin ederim ki, onların yerine daha hayırlılarını getirmeye Bizim elbette gücümüz yeter; hiç kimse de Bize engel olamaz. * *'*dipnot:'37:5’in açıklamasına bakınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Onları kendilerinden daha üstün olanlarla değiştirmeye... Ve biz önüne geçilebilecekler değiliz. Yusuf Ali (English) *Substitute for them better (men) than they; And We are not to be defeated (in Our Plan). M. Pickthall (English) *To replace them by (others) better than them. And We are not to be outrun. *TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *41- Onları kendilerinden daha hayırlı olanlarla değiştirebiliriz ve bizim önümüze geçilmez. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *onları kendilerinden daha hayırlı toplum ile değiştirmeye: çünkü Bizi yapmaktan alıkoyan hiçbir şey yoktur. 18 *'dipnot18:'Bunun anlamı şudur: Bu dünyada “hakikati inkar edenler”i müminler ile yer değiştirtmek Allah'ın iradesi değildir; çünkü böyle bir “değiştirme”, inancın her zaman inançsızlık ile sınanmasına veya tersinin yapılmasına imkan veren Allah'ın insan varlığını çok-biçimli olarak yaratması gerçeği ile çatışır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *41. Onlardan hayırlısını yerlerine getirmeğe ve biz önüne ge-çilmişler değiliz. *41. (Onlardan) O kâfirlerden her birini helak edip onların yerlerine (daha iyilerini getirmeğe) onlara bedel, îman sahiplerini vücuda getirmeğe ilâhî kudretin fazlasıyla kâfi olduğunu hiç bir akıllı kimse inkâr edemez. (Ve biz önüne geçilmişler değiliz.) Elbette ki: Hiç bir mahlûk. Yüce Yaratıcının irâdesine mâni olamaz, Hâşâ o âlemlerin Rabbini mağlûp bırakamaz, bir ilâhî irâde gereğidir ki: O gibi kâfirler geçici bir zaman için yaşamakta bulunuyorlar, sonunda lâyık oldukları cezalara kavuşacaklardır. *"Mesbûkîn" âciz, mağlûp müsabakayı kaybetmiş kimseler demektir.